When The Blue Moon Glows
by The Unknown Uploader
Summary: What If the moon affected the people and not just the animals? What if the all the villains acted unsettling nice? What if the heroes didn't act very heroic? What if Mal wasn't the only evil alter-ego on the loose that night? Read to find out! Chapter two coming soon!
1. The Moon Rises

**When The Blue Moon Glows**

**By The Unknown Uploader**

**Hello everyone! I'm here with another story! A story about what Moon Madness would've been like if the moon affected the contestants and not just the animals. This was ONE tough story to write.**

**I, The Unknown Uploader, solemnly swear that I do not own any part of Total Drama or its characters. If I did, season five would've been reset button free.**

**This story starts right as the teams arrive at the finish line. Enjoy!**

It had been a weird day for everyone. Cameron has tripped down the stairs and broken his glasses, so now he could barely see anything. But he had no idea what he tripped on. Zoey knew; she knew that her boyfriend Mike, Cameron's best friend, hid under the stairs and grabbed his leg. But why? Not even Mike knew why he was so weird. Meanwhile Duncan was questioning whether or not he was still a villain. Oh, and Sierra's gone crazier than usual.

As for the villains, Heather doesn't want to be seen as "typical." Gwen still wants to make things up with Courtney. Courtney and Scott are figuring their feelings for each other. Oh, and Alejandro is pretending he's dead from the waist down.

Things are getting really intense on the island of Wawanakwa. And it's going to become tenser and tenser. Which is weird, because I don't think "tenser" is a word.

The unhappy campers run up to the starting line to find that Chris is not there. Instead, a boy about as old as most of them is standing where Chris normally would. He has shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, a gray plaid shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, freckles, a goofy grin that shows braces, and a metal 'D' is attached to his forehead.

"Hi, Dan," Mike says happily, recognizing him.

"Oh great, it's the nut job from the Playa!" Courtney groans, also recognizing him.

"Did it take you all day to come up with that one, Courtney? Hi everyone," Dan says happily.

"So where's Chris?" Sierra asks.

"Oh yeah, about that. Chris said that the nature of this challenge makes him and Chef unsuitable for hosting, so they locked themselves in the video room and told me to host instead. Chris gave me instructions on what to do. He also gave me a letter to read to you guys." Dan holds up a piece of paper and reads: _"Dear Victims, I mean Campers. Hehehe. Good news! You have a special treat with a dangerous nighttime challenge!"_

"How is this "good news?" Gwen interrupts.

Dan glares (he hates getting interrupted) and reads: _"Dwayne, in case someone, like Gwen, asked if why this is good news, tell them this: Entertainment value! Helloooo? This one's gonna be rating gold! _

An intern pushes out a television showing a map of the island showing the path they need to follow as Dan reads: _In a nod to season four's buried treasure fiasco, your task is to get _every _member of your team to the finish line and someone from the loser team WILL be taking the big flush!_

Duncan responds with: "Sounds easy enough."

Dan glares and reads: _"It does, doesn't it? But tonight's full moon is an extremely rare blue moon! And let's just says that it has unusual affects on anyone on the island. Hehehehehehe."_

The campers look at each other worringly.

Dan reads:"_Villainous Vultures, you won the last challenge so you get a map with the shortest route to the finish line." _He hands the map to Heather.

_"__Heroic Chump-sters, you get to wear nifty bacon hats and sausage tails, which should be fun when you come face to fang with the island's friendly creatures. And when I mean friendly, I mean hungry. Heheheheheh."_

An intern hands the Heroes their hats and tails.

"Why is there a hole in mine?" Zoey asks as she sees a large hole in the brim of her hat.

"I don't know," Dan says as he finishes stuffing something into his shirt pocket.

Mike leans towards Cameron and whispers: "If the Villains have a map of the quickest route,"

"We should follow the Villains! Great idea Mike!" Cameron says gleefully as Zoey leans in and whispers something to Cameron who responds: He did what?!

They both look at Mike hesitantly.

Heather looks at the map and says: "This'll be a piece of cake!"

"On your marks!" Dan shouts as he takes a starter pistol out of his pocket

"You mean a piece of pie!" Alejandro corrects Heather.

"GET SET!" Dan shouts louder raising the gun in the air.

"LISTEN YOU!" Heather tells Alejandro.

"BANG!" goes the pistol when Dan pulls the trigger.

The Villains run towards the woods, the Heroes in close pursuit.

"I should probably follow them to make sure no-one dies," Dan says as he runs off into the woods as well.

Meanwhile, in the video room:

"When is the blue moon gonna sow up? I wanna watch the fun!" Chris whines.

"Be patient, it'll show up soon," Chef says as he shuffles a deck of cards.

Meanwhile, out in the woods:

"Mike, why'd you break my glasses?" Cameron asks cautiously.

"WHAT?!"

"Zoey told me not to tell you that she saw you break them. OOPS! Sorry!" Cameron says.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. First I can't find my other personalities, now I think I'm sleep walking and breaking things. I'm sorry," Mike says, almost at the brink of tears.

"It's okay, I forgive you, and I can help you with your problem-OW!" exclaimed Cameron after he ran into a tree.

Sierra scoops him up and says: "Don't worry Cody; I'll be your eye, ears, and whatever nostrils you need!"

"Cameron, you mean Cameron!" Cameron gasps.

"Whatever you say Cody! HUH! LOOK!" Sierra drops Co-I mean Cameron and points to the sky.

The moon turns blue.

A bear that has a chipmunk up against a tree suddenly gets attacked by the chipmunk.

Zoey spontaneously gains a serious expression as she put mud under her eyes like war paint and rips off part of her shirt and uses it as a bandana under the bacon fedora.

"Commando Zoey is back! And I don't care if that's okay with everyone!"

Mal gasps as his spiky, gravity-defying hair falls over his left eye and his visible eye gains a raccoon-esque shadow underneath and the brown in his eye turns black.

"A blue harvest moon? How fortuitous." "Mike" says in a Voice of Legion as he puts his hands together in the classic Bond villain style.

Dan who was watching this from a far randomly grabs his head and screams as he falls behind a tree. When he gets up, he has a devilish grin. His blue eyes have turned electric purple as well the whites in the left on turns blood red and his 'D' has turned into an 'E' as he ties a black eye patch around it.

He looks up at the moon and says: How fortunate! This will simplify everything!

**Confessional: "Mike:"**

It seems this-

**Commando Zoey:**

"Blue harvest moon" has-

**"****Dan:"**

Has brought me back!

**"****Mike:"**

Now that-

**Commando Zoey:**

I'm in-

**"****Dan:"**

Control I'll-

**Commando Zoey:**

Bring these sissies to the finish line so WE can win! See? I fixed my pronoun problem!

**"****Mike:"**

Torment these peons a little. But first, I have to sound like Mike! (clears throat and puts up his bangs) Hi! I'm a bug-eyed weirdo and EVERYBODY loves me!

**"****Dan:"**

Get my revenge on that bastard Malevolent One! When he betrayed me he made a mistake! And now he's going to pay for that mistake! And so will any poor fool who gets in my way!

**Commando Zoey:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**"****Mike:"**

MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Perfect!

**"****Dan:"**

OOH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-A HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!

**Confessional End.**

"What was that, Mike?" Commando Zoey asks.

Mal looks worried, clears his throat, puts up his bangs and says in Mike's voice and says: "Uh, look! Sweet moon!"

Commando Zoey smirks and says: "Cute, now let's go!

"Who died and made you Queen?!" Sierra snaps.

"I'm in charge of this team! Anyone who's got a problem with that can tell it to my fist!"

Everyone looks worried and says something along the lines of: "Sure, you can be the leader!"

"Good! Now let's go!" Commando Zoey runs and everyone follows her.

"Aww, look at the little boogey-boogey boo!" Heather exclaims as she hugs the crocodile who was just wagging his tail a minute ago.

"Aww! How cute!" Alejandro says.

"Gwen, please forgive me!" Courtney shouts.

"Forget it new Heather!" Gwen yells at her.

"I believe the blue moon is affecting our personalities as well as the animals, making us all act like the complete opposite of our normal selves!" Scott explains, figuring out the answer.

"Good job Scott! You're so smart!" Alejandro says happily.

Sierra and Cameron are suddenly surrounded by birds.

"TAKE HIM NOT ME!" Sierra screams as she throws Cameron at them. He starts screaming in pain.

Scott is then surrounded by a horde of bunnies that look hungry.

"You rabbits can't attack me; bunnies aren't carnivores!

A few seconds later:

"HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY CARNIVOUROUS BUNNIES!"

**Confessional-Scott:**

"I wasn't AFRAID of the bunnies; I was SURPRISED! There is a difference.

A spooky noise is heard outside.

"AAHH! I mean: ARGH!"

**Confessional End.**

A vicious-looking duck is getting closer to Commando Zoey.

"BACK OFF YOU LITTLE FREAK!" She screams as she kicks it away.

Birds start swooping in on Duncan who says: "That's it I'm out!" as he runs off.

"It seems Duncan is so conflicted about whether he's a villain or not the moon has no affect on him! Fascinating!" says a passing Scott.

"Mike" (okay, I'm sick of typing that now) grabs Cameron by the shoulder and says: "Come on! Now's your chance to get away from Sierra!"

"Won't that make her sad, Mark?" Cameron asks.

"She'll be fine, she's got Zoey!" Mal says, gesturing to Sierra, whose head is being pecked on by a bird who clearly thinks it's a woodpecker.

"I think it's using Morse code! OW!"

"Here, hold on to this stick so we won't get separated!" Mal says happily holding up a stick.

"Okay!" Cameron says as he grabs the stick and they start running off.

Sierra's hat falls off; some birds fly around but the duck puts it on.

"That's right; YOU BETTER RUN! Wait, where are all the guys?!" Commando Zoey exclaims.

"WHO CARES?!" shouts Sierra.

The Villains are running away from the bunnies that're attacking Scott.

"We'd better get going! Heather hurry! You have the map!" Alejandro shouts as he runs off with the others following him.

"Okay! This is fun! WEE!" Heather says happily as she skips towards the others, the crocodile waving at her.

"So, you haven't been able to find your other personality guys since Seth hit you with the shovel! Maybe another hit to your noggin will make normal again!" Cameron concluded.

"You know, Cameron. You just might be right!" Mal said as he let go of the stick, causing Cameron to fall down a hillside.

Mal grinned devilishly as he ran off. An arrow flew by and hit the tree he was standing on front of a second ago.

"DAMNIT I MISSED!" shouted Edgar as he threw his crossbow away.

He looks at the camera and yells: "WHAT DO YOU WANT A COMMERCIAL TRANSITION?!"

The camera moves up and down.

"Fine. Things are stirring here in the Total Drama kitchen! The Villains are acting DISGUSTINGLY sweet! The Heroes are acting DELICIOUSLY sour! The bitter Malevolent One is a-salting his teammates. And I'm going to get my savory revenge! All this and many more scrumptious recipes for disaster here on Total. Drama. ALL-STARS! NOW WHERE'S MAL?!" He runs off to find him.

**There's chapter one! Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion!**


	2. The Moon Sets

**There's chapter one! Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion!**

**Mal: Here's the second and final chapter!**

**Edgar attacks him.**

**Heather: The Unknown Uploader's birthday is tomorrow! YAY!**

**Commando Zoey puts duct-tape over her mouth.**

**Sierra: The Unknown Uploader doesn't own any part of this story except Dan Eastpak and his alter-egos. If he did, Brick and Noah would've been in All-Stars.**

**Edgar: Enjoy!**

**He and Mal go back to fighting.**

Cameron finally landed on the bottom of the hill.

"Sorry, I tripped!" is what he said as he got up. He looked around and noticed his companion was missing.

"Hello? Mitch? Anyone?" He asks, looking around to find nobody there. Nobody but a small rabbit.

"A bunny!" Cameron exclaimed. He went to hug it and pet it and call it George only for it to roar menacingly. Cameron screamed as he was followed by more angry-looking rabbits.

Meanwhile, in the video room:

"Cameron's in trouble! They all are! We have to save all those wonderful campers!" Chris screamed hysterically.

"I can't get the door to open! I think it's locked!" Chef screamed as he tried opening the locked door.

"Well we have to help the-IS THAT SLENDER MAN?!" Chris was getting even more hysterical as he watched the monitors to see a large, pale faceless figure in one of them.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" screamed Cameron as he was cornered against a tree by several of the blood-thirsty bunnies. Including one that was inexplicably wearing an eye patch. It looked like it was then end when-

"OI!" yelled out a familiar voice. The bunnies dispersed allowing Cameron to escape.

"GIVE ME THAT!" yelled Edgar as he took his eye patch back from one ferocious little bunny.

"GREAT! You let Cameron get away! Go out and eat him!" He put the bunny down so it could join its comrades.

"I've got a mountain king to catch!" said Edgar maliciously as he ran off to find Mal.

Cameron eventually caught up Sierra, who was less than pleased to see him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sierra yelled trying to pry Cameron off of her.

"No way! I'm never leaving you sight again!" Cameron said, continuing to cling to her.

"NEVER?!" Sierra gasped as Commando Zoey told them to get a move on and they headed out.

"A rope bridge? No way am I crossing that And anyone with any sanity left will join me!" said Courtney as she headed the other way.

"But going around will take even longer!" Gwen snapped.

"All members of our team have to cross in order for us to win; that's what Alphabet Head said!" Scott explained to her.

"And if you leave, we'll miss you _so_ much!" Heather says excitedly.

"I'll see you on the other side; if you survive, that is!" Courtney calls back as she heads the other way.

"If you go we'll lose. HUH! THAT'S YOUR PLAN ISN'T IT?! ADMIT IT!" Gwen yells back at her.

"GOOD LUCK!" Heather and Alejandro call out.

**Confessional-Courtney:**

"How gullible! Everyone who's seen a movie know the rope bridge always breaks! And I'm pretty sure Heather has rabies."

**Confessional ends.**

A little blue bird snaps it's fangs at Mal as he holds it and says quite frighteningly: "Who wants to help me make someone else _wet_ their pants in fear! Huh?"

Duncan (who by some bizarre coincidence was walking by) notices this and says: "Hold on a second!"

Mal clears his throat, puts up his pesky hair flap and says in Mike's voice: "Hey Duncan! It's good to see you! I, I, got lost!"

"Yeah right!" Duncan didn't buy it. "Seriously dude; where do I know you from?" Duncan asked rather harshly.

"Total Drama Season Four?" Luckily for Mal, Duncan had a cameo on Mike's last episode. Witch oddly enough was the same episode you could see Mal for the first time. Weird.

"No; I know you from somewhere else. I just can't put my finger on it," Duncan explained as Mal let go of the bird he was holding.

"Yikes!" Duncan exclaimed as he ran off; the bird on his sausage tail.

"MEHEHEHEHEH! Toodles," said Mal as he ran off. A bullet narrowly misses his head and hits a tree that was behind him.

"DAMMIT!" Edgar shouts in frustration as he drops his pistol and holds up a sniper then climbs up a nearby tree.

"How do we cross this thing?" Gwen asks.

"Maybe someone BRAVE should go first and see if it's safe!" Heather suggests; her eyes going all sparkly.

"I'll do it; we have a way of crossing these sort of bridges back at the farm. It's barbaric, but it just might work!" Scott announces.

He clears his throat then goes: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" as he runs across the bridge; failing his arms.

He gets to the other side and says: "I can't believe that actually worked!"

He notices a beaver and says: "Let's see; beavers don't normally attack unless you get near them so-"

The beaver he was standing several feet away pounces at him. Scott manages to duck, causing the beaver to land on the rope holding the bridge up. The beaver chomps through the rope, making the bridge fall on one side before he attacks Scott.

"NOT HELPING!" screams Gwen as Scott runs around shouting: MY GLUTIOUS MAXIMUS IS NOT A CHEW TOY!"

"Let's go guys!" Alejandro says before they walk across the remaining rope.

At one point Alejandro's hand slips and he falls off.

Heather catches him.

"You saved me?!" Alejandro asks hysterically.

"Of course! You're my boyfriend!" Heather says happily as she pulls him up.

**Confessional-Alejandro:**

"I never thought she'd say that! Blue moon or no blue moon!" He shivers at the thought.

**Confessional ends.**

The three successfully get across and Gwen pulls the beaver off Scott saying: "CHEW ON THIS YOU FREAK!"

She holds it up towards the other rope. The beaver chews it causing the bridge to fall.

"Now the Heroes can't get across! Great plan Gwen!" Scott says.

"But now Gwen can't get across if there's no other way around." Alejandro points out.

"You're right! TERRIBLE PLAN GWEN!" Scott exclaims.

"Whatever; that's Courtney's problem!" Gwen says as she tosses the beaver into the pit. Somehow it has a parachute.

**Confessional-Gwen:**

"If we lose its Courtney's fault; not mine!"

**Confessional ends.**

Cameron is still holding on to Sierra who could care less.

"Wait; where's Mike?" Commando Zoey asks.

"He ran off; I think one of the mean animals scared him! Where's Duncan?" Cameron says.

"I thought he went with you!" Commando Zoey says.

"THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO DIE!" Duncan screams as the bird chews on the sauseges.

Courtney shrieks as chipmunks chase her.

"COURTNEY! HEADS UP!" Duncan yells as he throws the sausages at the chipmunks, which go after them instead of Courtney.

"Thanks Duncan!" Courtney says.

"So; have you missed me?" Duncan says suggestively.

"NO! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH GWEN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Courtney walks away.

**Confessional-Duncan:**

"What's her problem? Of COURSE Courtney's still into me; she's just using Scott to me jealous! Well it's not working!"

Duncan's eye twitches.

**Confessional ends.**

"COURTNEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gwen screams.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BRIDGE?!" Commando Zoey exclaims.

Mal slowly walks up to her; wielding a tree branch.

"HE'S AT IT AGAIN! THE PSYCHO'S AT IT AGAIN!" Edgar screams from the top of a far away tree, noticing what Mal's doing..

"What?" Mal slightly recognizes the voice, but he can't be sure. But now Commando Zoey has noticed him thanks to Edgar so he drops the stick and says in Mike's voice: "Hey guys! I'm glad I found you! A bear chased me!"

"But the blue moon would've made act all sweet and nice, right?" Commando Zoey asks suspiciously.

"You're right! I'm an idiot!" Mal says to cover up his mistake.

"Finally something we agree on," Edgar says as he aims a sniper at Mal.

"Follow me! I know a way to cross this thing!" Commando Zoey says as they follow her.

What she doesn't know was that she just saved Mal from getting a bullet to the head.

**Confessional-Commando Zoey:**

"Of course Mike is lying; what is happening to him?"

**Confessional-Edgar:**

"Okay, time for Plan B."

He holds up a knife and grins devilishly.

**Confessional ends.**

The Heroes are on a large tree, about to swing across swing across on a large rope.

"Joey, is this safe?" Cameron asks.

"Probably not," Commando Zoey responds as the swing across and hit another tree.

"And here is the finish line, Villains!" Edgar says in Dan's voice as the Villainous Vultures cross it. . "It appears you're missing a player. Was their death painful?"

"What's with the eye patch? Are you a pirate or something?" Scott asks. Edgar throws a large rock at him then runs off into the woods.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen screams as she runs off to find her.

Suddenly, a savage-looking doe comes up and chases her.

"SERIUOSLY?!" Gwen screams as she trips and the doe closes in on her.

But right before it can eat her, Courtney comes out of nowhere and shoves a stick in it's mouth.

"You saved me?" Gwen asked.

"Of course! You'd do the same if our positions were reversed!" Courtney replies, not knowing how right she was.

"THE FINISH LINE!" Sierra screams as the Heroes (reunited with Duncan) run to it.

Suddenly, Edgar pounces out from behind a tree and tackles Mal. The rest of the Heroes are at the finish line and too far away to hear what happens next.

"GOT YOU!" Edgar yells triumphantly.

"Edgar? Is that you?" Mal asks astonished.

"No it's Senior Benedict; OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU STUPID, STUPID MAN!"

Edgar holds up a knife and says: "But now I won't have to deal with you anymore!"

"Is this about what happened three years ago?" Mal asks in total dead-pan.

"WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE ABOUT?!"

"Would you get over that?! All I did cut your eye out with a shank I made out of a chicken bone and left you to die in a burning building surrounded by the police! You totally over-reacted!" Mal says as if he was talking about the weather.

"You're an ass. But now it's CHECKMATE FOR THE MOUNTIAN KI-"

As Edgar was about to slash the knife through Mal's throat, the blue moon went back to normal.

The doe attacking Gwen and Courtney pranced away confused.

Sierra picked up Cameron and strangled him near to death.

Zoey noticed her bandana and threw it away.

"How'd I get here? I should be at the finish line!" Dan and Mike say simultaneously as Dan gets off of him, drop the knife, and tosses away the useless eye patch.

Unfortunately for the Heroes, Gwen and Courtney were closer to the finish line so they got there before Mike.

"Villains win! HURRAH!" Dan says sarcastically.

At the campfire ceremony:

Dan is standing at Chris's podium when he says: "Well it looks like I'll be the one doing this since the interns aren't letting Chris and Chef ou-I mean haven't found the door key yet. Anyway, let's look at the vo-"

Cameron gets up and says: "Wait! I voulenteer for-"

"NEVER INTERRUPT ME! Just wait until I'm done, please." Dan yells. Cameron sits back down.

Dan opens up the box full of votes. When he does, phots burst out of it and land all over the place.

"These are all for me!" Mike exclaims.

"And someone drew on them," Zoey adds.

The pictures of Mike indeed have been scribbled on so he looks like Mal.

"No wait, here's a vote for Zoey; it's not completely unanimous," Dan says. "Either way, Mike is eliminated. But-NOT YET!"

Cameron tried to make his announcement only to be hushed by Dan.

"Well, this looks like it's goodbye," Mike says sadly.

Zoey and Cameron hug him.

"LET ME FINISH! Mike isn't going home; he's on the Villain's team!" Dan says happily.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaims.

"It said so in Chris's letter: _As tonight's challenge was about things being different, if the Heroes lose, then whoever is eliminated will be a new Villain as it will probably be DUANE DON'T READ THE NXT PART OUT LOUD! _It's weird how he knew I'd read the next bit out loud," Dan wonders.

Mike gasps and turns into Mal who puts up his Peek-A-Bangs as Cameron walks up to him and says: "I'll help you with your problem even if you're on the Villains team buddy!"

"Thanks Cam!" Mal says in Mike's voice before giggling.

**Confessional-Mal:**

"Cameron doesn't know what he's in for; none of them do. If I have my way, and I will, everybody loses!"

**Edgar: **

"DAMMIT MCLEAN! YOU RUINED MY PLAN! I had it all figured out: Get Mal eliminated; have him come to the Playa; take over from Dan then KILL HIM! Now I'll just have to wait for another chance to get rid of him. Watch your back Mal; if you're not careful you kight end up with a harpoon lodged up in it!"

**Confessional ends.**

"That sure was one topsy-turvy episode. Stay tuned for more tales of mayhem and strife on-"

"Oh-no; I do this part Dan! You've over stated your welcome! It's back to the Playa with you!" Chris says as Chef grabs Dan and throws him in the Flush of Shame.

"Oh come! Just let me swim ba-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dan cries as he gets flushed.

"That was very satisfying. Come back soon to watch more Total. Drama. ALL-STARS!"

**TUU: So there's the chapter!**

**Mal: I thought it was lame.**

**Edgar: I STIL DIDN'T GET TO KILL MAL!**

**Mal chuckles as Edgar starts throttling him.**

**TUU: Please review! And maybe PM a happy birthday, if you want!**


End file.
